


An Awful Kind of Red

by chronicAngel (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Exploring Relationships, F/M, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chronicAngel





	An Awful Kind of Red

AT: iTS, uH,,, aN AWFUL KIND OF RED,  
AG: Hmmmmmmmm?  
AT: tHIS,  
AT: iTS, tHE KIND OF RED THAT, uH, nOBODY REALLY WANTS,  
AT: iTS MUDDY, aND, uH, dILUTED,  
AT: uNTIL, yOU'RE LEFT QUESTIONING,  
AT: iS IT REALLY EVEN RED ANYMORE?  
AG: What are you talking a8out????????  
AT: nEVERMIND,  
AT: i, uH, gUESS YOU WOULDN'T REALLY GET IT ANYWAY


End file.
